Una Cuñada Decente
by pr1ncessaBlack
Summary: Puedes mañana decirme que no pasará jamás nada y aún así estaré a tu lado, feliz de que no me eches de aquí, de que confíes en mí. Te amo tanto que no puedo hacerte elegir entre mi hermano o yo.Podrás ser la cuñada decente que quieres.y no lo recordaré!
1. Una Cuñada Decente

**Disclamimer: Nada de esto es mío, Damon (que mas quisiera), ni Elena, Matt, o nadie, todos son propiedad de la buena L..**

**Ojalá les guste, es un cuentito que me salió después de leer Shadows Souls.**

**Reviews!**

**Una Cuñada Decente**

**.**

Se despertó agitada, estaba confundida, ¿Soñó o tuvo una pesadilla de él?, No lo recordaba. Pero lo que hubiera sido, había causado gran impacto en su mente, pues estaba cubierta de finas gotas de sudor escalofriante. Toda la ropa se le pegó causándole punzadas de frío, quiso levantarse y abrigarse pero algo se lo impidió- Stefan la tenia firmemente abrazada por la cintura con un brazo mientras el otro descansaba debajo de la cabeza de ella. Intentó moverlo, pero a cada acción suave, él la abrazaba aun más. Quería levantarse sin hacer el menor ruido, pero él lo hacía todavía más difícil aferrándose a ella como koala.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, deseó que no estuviera ahí a su lado, profundamente dormido. Con toda la sutileza posible, Elena pasó su brazo por debajo del de Stefan, levantándolo lo suficiente para pasar por debajo. Automáticamente, se acercó más, pero ella aprovechó para escabullirse a un lado, cayendo en el frío piso de madera. Descalza y sin bata, salió de la habitación, sin hacer el menor ruido, la madera crujió bajo sus pies. Resbaladiza y congelada, una rara circunstancia en pleno Junio, obra de Misao y Shinichi quizá…Ignorando estoicamente el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, bajó las escaleras mientras se le aceleraba el corazón.

En el primer piso dormían la mayoría de sus amigos, Meredith y Bonnie, Matt, Sage con Saber y Alon T, y ¿Damon? Quizá…en la planta baja dormían la señora Flowers. Pasó uno a uno a cada cuarto para verificar que todos sus seres queridos tuvieran bonitos y dulces sueños. Estaba casi satisfecha de que todos estuvieran en su cuarto, apaciblemente dormidos, Bonnie y Meredith súper despeinadas y como gatitos. Sage y sus amigos animales cada uno durmiendo a su manera salvaje pero ninguno dentro de la cama, Matt con la calceta rota enseñando el dedo gordo del pie y roncando levemente, la señora Flowers durmiendo entre mil y un hierbas exóticas. Justo cuando iba a subir de nuevo a su cuarto, se topó con la puerta de Damon. Estaba cerrada, tan imponente que nadie se hubiera atrevido a abrirlo, nadie excepto Elena. ¿estaría en su cuarto o por ahí vagando?

Bueno, si estaba vacía, se marcharía inmediatamente sin tocar ni husmear entre sus cosas, si estaba dormido como buen humano decente, entonces se iría, satisfecha de que el rebelde tuviera un lugar seco y acogedor para dormir. ¡Sólo una ojeada! Abrió sin hacer mucho ruido, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Ya adentro, echó una ojeada a la ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna entraba plenamente bañándolo todo con una suave luz plateada. Esa habitación era la más pequeña de todas en la gran casa, la cama estaba en medio y en ella había un bulto que dormía plácidamente.

Y Aquí está, se dijo Elena, ya me puedo ir…

Pero no se movió ni una milésima, pues una luz inmensa y cálida emanaba de ahí, tan tranquila y relajada, la hermosa aura era dorada salpicada de estrellas negras. Tan armoniosa que hipnotizaba, tanto como el portador. Sin darse cuenta, Elena se acercó maravillada por el hálito que emanaba, tan fascinada estaba que casi pierde el equilibrio y cae encima de él. Se arrodilló junto a la cama para poder observarlo mejor, él se encontraba dormido boca arriba, con la cabeza un poco ladeada y la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus hermosas y delicadas facciones bañadas de color plata le daban un aire rayando en lo angelical. Sin poder reprimir su impulso, le tocó los labios. Entonces él se movió hasta quedar boca abajo, las sábanas resbalaron y quedó su cuerpo semidesnudo, a excepción de unos bóxer negros. Sonrojada, no apartó la mirada de su torso, entonces su expresión cambió hasta quedar horrorizada.

Tocó una a una las marcas ya cicatrizadas de varios latigazos largos y finos trazados en la hermosa piel. Lágrimas involuntarias empezaron a resbalarle por sus mejillas. Y de pronto no fue un llanto de Tristeza sino de propio y verdadero dolor. Ya no era silencioso y acompasado, sino desmedido y muy, muy ruidoso.

-Elena- Ella brincó cuando esa voz aterciopelada la llamó- Princesa, no llores- Intentó taparse la cara con ambas manos, pero otras más fuertes la detuvieron, obligándole a quedarse quieta, aunque las lágrimas seguían fluyendo. No supo con exactitud cómo pasó, pero de pronto estaba llorando en el pecho desnudo de él.

-Damon ¡Cuánto lo siento!- hipó ella mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al chico- Estas marcas…y-yo- Más lágrimas salieron.

-Elena, mi ángel, no llores- Por primera vez, la voz de Damon como cristal ligero crujió en un titubeo- Cada herida- las manos de Elena estaban acariciando cada cicatriz provocándole cerrar los ojos para suprimir un suspiro- Es una prueba de lo mucho que me arrepiento por ser tan…Yo- Esta vez dejó escapar un ligero gemido- Merecía esto y mucho más. Y aún así sigo siendo indigno de ti o tus amigos.

-¡Esa es una mentira!-Involuntariamente, Elena besó el hombro de Damon- Mereces todo- Él la sentó en la cama volviéndola a rodear con sus brazos.

-No…yo soy indigno de ti y tus lágrimas- murmuró tan bajo que ella apenas pudo escucharle con su súper oído.

-Shh- Elena puso un dedo en los labios de él, quien sin darse cuenta, lo besó. Cada parte de Elena vibró como pequeños toques que se acumularon en su estómago, despertando unas increíbles mariposas. E impulsivamente, quitó su dedo para besarle en la boca.

Miles de estrellas fugaces volaron hasta el techo y explotaron para caer convertidas en polvo dorado que los cubrió, dándole una magia estelar impresionante. Damon bajó su mano hacia la cintura profundizando el beso. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando fue humano del Renacimiento, sintió tantas chispas corretear alegremente por cada parte de su cuerpo hasta excitarle. Ni tanta calidez humana de saberse poseedor de un secreto: Amor. Se sintió la persona más feliz , apasionada y ligera mientras acariciaba los hombros descubiertos de Elena.

Entonces vino un ligero malestar mental, todo le dio vueltas en la cabeza haciendo que se aferrara fuertemente a Elena hasta tumbarla en la cama. Ella pensó que era una especie de juego, pues gustosa, se dejó caer riendo entre cada espacio, puso sus manos en la espaldas mientras intentaba descubrir qué botones apretar, pero Damon se aferraba cada vez más fuerte. Comenzó a ver puntitos blancos, pero negándose a perderse ése momento, los ignoró, hasta que sus pulmones parecían colapsar.

-Damon, Respira- Elena lo sostuvo contra sí, sin romper el abrazo- Eso es- Canturreó- uno, dos, tres. De nuevo… No dejes de respirar…Shh…No pasa nada- Tomó la mano de él entre las suyas enlazándolas.- ¿Estás mejor?- El chico asintió, malhumorado.

_Diablos_, se dijo Damon_, mi estúpida condición humana…qué romántico,_ se dijo con ironía.

-Lo siento- susurró Damon con amargura.- Olvidé que era humano y necesitaba respirar.- Elena quiso mirarle a la cara, pero él se apartó, al parecer estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento inusual, él el chico caballeroso, sensual y guapo, olvidaba respirar en un apasionado beso.

-Está bien- le consoló Elena riendo- A mi también me pasó, cuando regresé de mi otra vida…olvidé todo, incluido el caminar y hablar…Esto no está tan mal.- él se negó a girarse, entonces ella se acostó a un lado, con su brazo sosteniendo su cabeza- Sólo no lo olvides a la próxima.

-¿a la próxima?- estalló él, sin mirarla- A estas alturas ya deberías estar corriendo hacia tu novio, en vez de estar aquí con el segundón de su hermano- Damon se giró para hacerle frente, sabía que había cometido un error al mencionar a Stefan, ¿pero qué más daba? Se encontraba demasiado furioso como para pensar en las consecuencias.- ¿Y bien por qué no te largas?- Elena alzó las cejas sorprendida sin moverse.

-A la próxima recuerda respirar- Le dijo ella mientras lo miraba de lado.- Si quieres una próxima.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, Damon se acercó a Elena y la besó, suavemente, sin tiempo ni prisa, seguro de que no se iría. Tembló ligeramente cuando ella rasguñó con delicadeza los hombros y su pecho. Sin interrumpir el beso, se acostaron en la cama, ella encima de él quien apenas podía dejar de temblar para no parecer torpe.

¿Qué le pasaba? Hace siglos que no besaba a una mujer de esa forma, y nunca, en tantos siglos, pensó en besar a Elena en la oscuridad y silencio de SU cuarto. _Wow,_ pensó un incrédulo Damon, _siglos sin sentir una…Wow._ Como si ella supiera lo que pensaba, su mano titubeante bajó por su estómago, entonces él besó su cuello, la mera costumbre lo obligó a morderla. Escuchó un gemido cuando mordió un poco más fuerte, entonces comenzó a chupar. _Irónico, soy un humano ex vampiro chupando el cuello de una joven sin beber su sangre._ Pero hasta con esos pensamientos amargos, no podía ignorar el creciente placer de oírla revolverse en exclamaciones ahogadas. Paseó sus manos por toda la espalda de ella, levantando deliberadamente su camisón. Con una fuerza sorprendente para su complexión delgada, Damon la hizo quedar boca abajo y comenzó a explorar su cuerpo. Se tomó su tiempo para memorizar cada parte de aquél divino ser, cada curva, cada vena, cada lunar. Todo era un mapa que le exigía su más remilgada concentración. Su propósito no era hacerla pedir un _por favor_ sino hacerla gritar un _oh, Damon_ que era muy distinto.

Elena lo miró maravillada, no podía creer que Damon, ése chico de apariencia fría y calculadora, iracundo y arrogante, la hiciera sentir la pieza más delicada de un coleccionista, la más cara y la más extraña para admirar sin atreverse a tocar y tocando apenas con un suspiro. Cada caricia de Damon era como una caricia que le recordaba a la Rosa de Magia Negra, fría y aterciopelada. Entonces miró hacia donde la luz de la luna reflejaba el buró y para su sorpresa encontró la mismísima rosa en pleno florecimiento. Era tan hermosa, que Elena no pudo dejar de mirarla, fascinada de la extraña y elegante belleza de la rosa, hasta que Damon mordió el inicio de su muslo. Ella lanzó un gemido que él disimuló con un beso. Era tan excitante que él no la dejara gemir besándola cada vez que ella se retorcía de placer, que de pronto no quería ser dominada, _maldito carácter_ pensó ella, lo tomó desprevenido, por lo que fue más fácil rodar hasta dejarlo abajo y entonces ella jugar.

La danza más hermosa que nunca alguien ha bailado era ésta, la dulce cadencia de sus manos entrelazadas, las miradas sostenidas diciéndose todo lo que palabras faltaban, sonriendo animosamente cuando la alegría estaba colmada y todo eran estrellas doradas en una luna plateada. Era la noche estrellada en un cielo azul, la luna límpida sosteniendo su secreto. El aire calmado dejando los corazones acelerados y los cuerpos calurosos. Era todo esto más la perfección del entendimiento de dos personas destinadas a estar juntos esa noche, sin saber un mañana o un futuro. Era el amor esperando ser descubierto por dos amantes pacientes del otro pero ansiosos del acto.

Cuando Damon volvió a besar su cuello, intencionalmente Elena echó la cabeza para atrás, esperando el pequeñito dolor de sus colmillos afilados, pero sólo recibió una pequeña succión juguetona. Sin querer hacerlo, estaba escuchando los pensamientos de él.

_Ya no soy vampiro.-_dijo alegremente Damon.

_Lo sé._ Elena se deshizo de su camisón rápidamente dejando a Damon la desnudez de su cuerpo virgen. Él la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos lapislázuli salpicados de esperanzas doradas, llenos de ilusión y amor le devolvieron la mirada más profunda que él podía esperar a sus ojos negros aterciopelados con reflejos de arcoíris desenfadados.

El niño encadenado que había su interior, con rocas pesadas encima, estaba libre, abrigado, limpio y alimentado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillosos, felices de recibir a Elena sin secretos. Ella se retorció de placer, esperando el dolor inicial. Pero el titubeó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Elena se abrazó a Damon, esperándole completo.

-No quiero lastimarte.- Dijo Damon con voz ronca- Seguramente va a doler y…- Elena lo besó profundamente, negando con la cabeza.

-Tú nunca me lastimarás.-Concluyó Elena acomodándose debajo de él- Te Amo Damon.

Te Amo.

Te Amo.

Te Amo.

Nunca dos simples palabras habían hecho una revolución en todo el interior de piedra que por siglos se había quedado estático, causó sensaciones inauditas, una felicidad plena, una imprudencia completa de emociones en el interior de alguien que jamás se sintió amado. Entonces, cuando la dicha llegó a su rostro y le dio la mejor sonrisa de 1000000 de KV que tenía para ella, tomó aire y casi con una torpe delicadeza, se introdujo poco a poco, rezando para que ella no sintiera dolor. Pequeñísimas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de ella, pero Damon no dejó que se perdieran en su cabello, las tomó con la yema de sus dedos y las probó, sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos. Aún podía saborear en ella la inocencia que perdía y otro más dulce de amor. Pero sólo dos lágrimas resbalaron, porque las demás se convirtieron en una gran sonrisa de felicidad y maravilla.

Poco a poco, Damon aumentó su ritmo siempre atento a los latidos del corazón de ella, quizá ya no fuera un vampiro, pero aún tenía la hipersensibilidad de saber si hacía a alguien dichoso o no. Entonces la oyó respirar rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar, eso lo excitaba muchísimo, empezó a acariciarla para abrir esos lindos labios y oírla.

-Oh, Damon- Gimió ella.- ¡Oh!

-Elena-Gimió él en perfecta sincronía. Entonces todo estalló, Elena lo mordió en el cuello entremezclando sus gritos. Y después, todo fue calma.

Una calma abrumadora de amor y confianza, Damon temblaba mientras abrazó casi posesivamente a Elena para cubrirle las puntas del pelo y las manos de besos huérfanos, tímidos y torpes. Entonces cuando ella se estiró para besarle, algo dentro de él crujió, era todo ese hielo que ahora se rompía mientras pequeños geiseres pugnaban por salir, oprimiendo su corazón para salir a presión en su rostro: Una linda sonrisa.

-Te Amo Elena- Dijo quedamente Damon mirándola a lo ojos.

-Te Amo Damon.- Elena besó el cuello de él, notando que tenía pequeñas marcas moradas por todo éste. Sonrojada, rió por lo bajo mientras contemplaba sus desnudez, ella también tenía hematomas pequeñitos en el pecho y seguramente unos gigantescos en el cuello, pero no le importó, lo valían de verdad. Todos y cada uno, valían su precio de placer y amor.

Entonces Damon la cubrió con sus sábanas y se acurrucó abrazándola fuertemente, ella empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras se estiraba como gatito bebé cómodo y feliz. Pero él no paraba de contemplarla, y supo lo que en realidad pensaba. Ella se iría después ¿y luego? ¿Le diría que no pasaba nada y lo olvidara? O dejaría a su hermano…_ j aja _pensó con amargura Damon, nadie dejaría al bueno de su hermano por él.

-¿ Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Elena herida-¿ Siempre? ¿A qué te refieres?- lo miró a los ojos- Cuéntamelo- exigió.

-Cuando era niño, mi madre murió en una peste y mi padre volvió a casarse con la madre de Stefan. Era hermosa, con los ojos verdes, y muy amable, yo llegué a amarla con todo mi corazón. Pero cuando nació mi hermano, estaba feliz de tener con quien jugar, pero me prohibieron verla ella y a él, pues ambos estaban delicados. Al final se recuperaron, pero nuestra madre nunca estuvo completamente bien, nadie me hacía caso, mi padre me ignoraba por cuidar al enfermizo del menor.- El tono de Damon era amargo, indiferente.- Cuando murió, nunca pude perdonar a ambos, a mi padre por haberla obligado a tener hijos y a mi hermano por haberla lastimado tanto.- Elena lo abrazó con fuerza. Él se aferró a su cabello.- Las cosas no cambiaron mucho, mi hermano era el bueno y delicado, yo el inteligente pero arrogante, cuando fui a la universidad no quería alejarme de mi casa, pues me esperaba el ser cardenal, odiaba la fe, odiaba a Dios por haberse llevado a la única persona que me dio su amor.-Entonces Damon besó a Elena casi desesperadamente.- Mi hermano era el futuro regente, el cuidadoso y prudente, yo era una molestia, inquieto y aún sin prometida. Entonces llegué y estaba Katherine, realmente me movió el corazón y con lo juguetona y hermosa que era quedé impresionado, pero claro. Primero mi hermano. A él lo convirtió primero, luego a mi. A él le dio primero su anillo, luego a mi.- Acarició la espalda de Elena con vehemencia.- Y cuando morimos, bueno, entonces fui el primero en todo. Hasta que llegamos aquí. Yo persiguiéndole, él enamorándote. Y…-Calló de pronto.

-¿y?- Le animó Elena.

-Y lo preferiste a él.- Escupió.- y ahora todos mis recuerdos hermosos a tu lado, ¡No los recuerdo!-Su voz se había tornado desesperada, fatigada.- Tal vez cuando me despierte, no te recuerde así, tan…MIA- Damon lo dijo con mucha ansiedad- ¿Quién sabe? Puedes mañana decirme que no pasará jamás nada y aún así estaré a tu lado, feliz de que no me eches de aquí, de que confíes en mí. Te amo tanto que no puedo hacerte elegir entre mi hermano o yo. Podrás ser la cuñada decente que quieres. ¿Lo mejor? ¡Shinichi me robará éste recuerdo!- Elena negó con la cabeza y una fiera llama dorada en sus ojos lo amedrentó.

-Entonces tendrás que recordarlo todo, escríbelo o grábalo.- Una sonrisa juguetona bailó en los labios de ella. Damon la besó profundamente, dejándose llevar con la seguridad.- Y si después no lo recuerdas. Bueno- Elena tomó las Ray-Bans que descansaban en el buró.- No te las devolveré.-Damon asintió mientras la besaba por todo el cuello. Sumergiéndose una vez más en la perfección de su amor.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol penetraron por la ventana, despertando a una Elena feliz. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, besó aquellos labios gentiles y se vistió, llevándose las Ray-Bans entre los pliegues del camisón. La noche anterior, cuando Elena dormía, Damon escribió cosa por cosa lo que había pasado, ella se rió cuando lo leyó. Era tan explícito y tan…especial. Volvió a meterlo entre unas tablas del piso flojas y salió sin hacer ruido. Subió a su habitación y se metió en el baño cerrándolo con llave. No quería oír a Stefan, había tomado una decisión.

Feliz, se inclinó para abrir la llave de la bañera y se desnudó, puso un poco de sales de Vainilla y se sumergió, dispuesta a relajarse. Entonces vio las Ray-Bans junto a su camisón, las tomó y se las puso. Cantando alguna canción sin sentido en su mente.

**Ojalá les haya gustado, obviamente prefiero que Elena se haya quedado con Damon, éste es un mini Fic, como un mini panecito. pequeñitas moridas, solo son dos caps...**

**Reviwes porfa. de eso vivo**

**Besos!**


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Sino de la increíble L.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

_Querido Diario, mi muy íntimo y fiel amigo._

_La mayor tristeza me embarga…_

_Ayer después de darme el mejor baño del mundo, bajé a desayunar ( en mis bolsillos llevaba sus gafas), esperando encontrarme a Damon, pero no lo vi, pensé que aún estaba dormido, pero pasaron varias horas y mi impaciencia creció. Estuve un rato con Meredith y Bonnie siempre ocultándoles los magullones de mi cuello, aunque cada vez que los toco, me siento feliz y sé que guardo un hermoso secreto, que muy pronto pensaba contarles a mis amigas de toda la vida. Pero estaba muy distraída por lo que tuve que irme a ayudar a la Señora Flowers para distraerme, pero el cesto de calabazas se me cayó tres veces, hasta que muy amablemente, la Señora Flowers me lo arrancó de las manos sugiriéndome que me fuera a ver a Matt, pero ni con él o con Sage (estaban reparando su auto carcacha) pude pasarles las herramientas correctas, mi ansiedad era demasiada, así que fui con Saber y Alon T, pero hasta ellos me notaron extraña._

_Harta de que todos me miraran detenidamente y a la vez ocultándome de Stefan, decidí subir al cuarto de Damon, sabiendo que si lo despertaba, no se molestaría demasiado. Armé un paquete de comida para llevarle (santo pretexto), Cuando lo vi salir. Casi me abalanzo a sus brazos, pero por suerte al final me contuve. Él me miró extrañado. Me sonrió con su sonrisa de 1000 KV y entonces se siguió de largo. _

_Pensé que estaba bromeando, así como yo pensaba bromearle con lo de sus gafas, llegaría y le preguntaría (con ellas puestas) ¿Me olvidaste?...Me volví a acercar felizmente y lo jaloneé._

_-¿Dormiste bien anoche?- Le pregunté juguetonamente_

_-Como todas-Contestó y se marchó. _

_Un cubo de agua helado me cayó en los hombros. ¿Realmente no se acordaba? Entonces era cierto, Shinichi le robó su recuerdo, el más especial de todos. Su amor por mi…_

_Subí a mi cuarto, pero me encontré con Stefan, así que me encerré en el baño y lloré larga y amargamente. Inclusive Bonnie y Meredith vinieron, quería contarles, pero al final termine revolviendo las cosas y llorando. Ellas me abrazaron y fueron gentiles, comprendiendo poco a poco las cosas…Buenas amigas, mal amor._

_Ahora…Ya no puedo hacer nada._

_Era verdad, Fue Verdad y lo Amo._

_Elena._

Elena cerró su diario y bajó al cuarto de Damon, cuando entró se sorprendió por todo el revoltijo de cosas que había. Damon estaba furioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella tímidamente.

-Nada. Perdí mis ray-Bans.- Rugió Damon sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-N-no recuerdas ¿verdad?- Murmuró ella conteniendo las lágrimas y mirándose los pies. Avergonzada.

-¿Qué debo recordar?- Dijo él mirándola.

-Que…Que me prestaste tus gafas.- De su bolsa sacó las bonitas y relucientes Ray-Bans. Se las entregó sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Maldito Shinichi! ¿Ahora me va a quitar los más simples actos?- Gritó Damon.

_Simple. ¡Ja!_ Se dijo Elena mientras sentíase desfallecer.

-Gracias Elena- Dijo él sonriéndole.- Perdón por gritarte, princesa…¿ Bajamos a cenar?- Elena lo miró aún esperando que el empezara a reírse y la abrazara, entonces el caminó hacia la puerta.-¿vienes?

-¿puedo quedarme aquí un rato?- preguntó ella. Él se encogió de hombros y salió.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Elena se arrodilló al piso y buscó desesperadamente la tabla floja. Encontró el diario y lo apretó un momento contra sí. Feliz de que no hubiera sido un sueño, sino real.

Después de un rato de leerlo y releerlo, decidió ponerlo en su lugar. Mientras finas gotas caían sobre él. Sus lágrimas de mujer. _Tú me hiciste mujer_ pensó Elena tristemente. Pero todo estaría así mejor. Nadie saldría lastimado.

Bajó al comedor donde Stefan la esperaba, todos le sonrieron animándola, pero ella apenas pudo mirar donde sentarse. Entonces sonrió súbitamente.

-¿Y Damon?- Preguntó Sage.- No se habrá ahogado…- Todos rieron. Menos Bonnie.

-Fue al granero.- Elena se precipitó hacia afuera, sin importarle las miradas de todos.

Cuando llegó al granero, él estaba sentado, mirando al vacío. Elena entró sigiliosamente.

Él se echó a sus brazos y la cubrió de besos.

-Rosa de Magia Negra.

-Magia.- Dijeron Ambos, riendo.- Y esto- Agregó Damon señalando su diario.

FIN

**Por favor comenten, que de sus aplausos y jitomatazos yo vivo.**

**Gracias por leerlo.**

**que lo disfruten!**


End file.
